Computerized systems and methods for providing and/or displaying imagery, in particular panoramic imagery, are known. In the context of geographic information systems and digital mapping systems, services such as Google Maps are capable of providing street level images of geographical locations. The images, known on Google Maps as “Street View,” typically provide immersive 360° panoramic views centered around a geographic area of interest, with the panoramic views being interconnected within a three-dimensional space. The panoramic views allow a user to view a geographic location from a person's perspective, as if the user was located on the street level or ground level associated with the geographic location.
User interfaces for navigating imagery typically allow a user to navigate between interconnected panoramic images by selecting a navigation button (e.g., an arrow) that moves the current street-level view to the adjacent panoramic image. However, such navigation of interconnected panoramic images can be rather cumbersome since the user is not able to quickly move between non-adjacent panoramic images and is often unable to view points-of-interest located within the surrounding geographic area.